Pitch Precure!
''- Cook, Add, Serve!'' Pitch PreCure! '(ピッチプリキュア! Pitchipurikyua!) is a magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation/Izumi Todo and created by Nishimura Kumiko. This series main motifs are sweets, desserts and pitch colors. Synopsis * Pitch Precure! Episodes ''The day's veeery ...nice? I just met a new friend in my school! However, I made a mistake which makes her mad. Then I just meet Shayari, S'more Island?! There's another world?! Meanwhile, Yuuki's making a sweets! That's on my mind!! When I just talked with Shayari... a loud voice audible! Woahh~~ That big monster surprised me~~!! But when I realized the villain makes Yuuki fainting, I becomes mad and transform into PRETTY CURE?! Nah... I have the duty as PRETTY CURE, which makes the world in peace~~! This seems interesting!! Now, as a PRETTY CURE, I will safe everyone!! I wonder what will happen next... this is really interesting~! Characters Pitch Pretty Cure * '''Hiraoka Aika (ひらおか あいか Hiraoka Aika) / Cure Shortcake '(キュアショートケーキ ''Kyua Shōtokēki) / 'Cure Fromage '(キュアチーズ Kyua Furumaji) The leader of the Precure team. Aika loves so much about sweets. However, she can't make them. She can't stop on helping someone, but she will give up at making sweets. One day when she meets Yuuki, she realized that she can't give up on making sweets or doing anything. "Being the leader of Pretty Cure is though, but I know I can make it!" That is the catchphrase when Aika is in a pinch. Her theme color is pink pitch and her alter ego is 'Cure Shortcake '(キュアショートケーキ Kyua Shōtokēki) in Cure Patisserie form or 'Cure Fromage '(キュアチーズ Kyua Furumaji) in Croquembouche Form. * 'Izanami Yuuki '(イザナミユウキ Izanami Yūki) / '''Cure Cupcake'' (キュアカップケーキ ''Kyua Kappukēki) / Cure Pops '(キュアポップス ''Kyua Poppusu) The second cure of the Precure team. Yuuki loves about cooking, not just sweets. Including rice, sushis, ect. She is the best chef in Amaigaoka Junior High School. She is very funny, but when Yuuki leaves Izumi, she feel all lonely. Her personality is changing to selfish, arrogant, and lonely-like. After Aika meets Yuuki, she come back to her personality, being funny. She realized that she can't be selfish. "I may being selfish sometimes, but I swear, I will protect my precious friends!" That is the catchphrase when Yuuki is in a pinch. Her theme color is blue pitch and her alter ego is '''Cure Cupcake'' (キュアカップケーキ ''Kyua Kappukēki) in Cure Patisserie form or Cure Pops '(キュアポップス ''Kyua Poppusu) in Croquembouche Form. * 'Hachimitsu Izumi '(はちみつ いずみ Hachimitsu Izumi) / 'Cure Biscuit '(キュアビスケット Kyua Bisuketto) / 'Cure Cookies '(キュアクッキー Kyuakukkī) The third cure of the Precure team. Izumi is Yuuki's and Aika's childhood friend. When child, they always playing together. However, after joining Junior High School, they are seperated. Izumi lost her memory with Yuuki and Aika when she is falling. After a month Aika joining Amaigaoka Junior High, she meets Izumi. However, Izumi becomes arrogant when Aika and Yuuki meets with Izumi again. Izumi come back to normal because she sees a picture book of friendship with Aika and Yuuki. "One wishes will collect over one thousand wishes, that is what are friendship made of!" That is the catchphrase when Izumi is in a pinch. Her theme color is yellow pitch and her alter ego is 'Cure Biscuit '(キュアビスケット Kyua Bisuketto) in Cure Patisserie Form or 'Cure Cookies '(キュアビスケット Kyua Kyuakukkī) in Croquembouche Form. * 'Sasanami Yukawa '(ささなみ ゆかわ Sasanami Yukawa) / 'Cure Tiramisu '(キュアティラミス Kyua Tiramisu) / 'Cure Sweet '(キュアスイート Kyua Suu~īto) The fourth cure of the Precure team. Yukawa is the last 1 of 2 warrior in S'more Island. Sakura is last warrior in S'more Island. When Bufferts Force is attacking S'more Island, Yukawa and Sakura is trying to help the Queen of S'more Island to defeat Bufferts Force. The Bufferts Force are defeated, but only the Buff Bitter King are defeated. There's still 3 emperors of Bufferts Force. Yukawa and Sakura tries to defeat them, but Yukawa leaves away because there's a mission from the Queen. Sakura thoughts Yukawa is betraying her. Yukawa meets Aika when she founds Pitchy Cafe. Yukawa changed her personality from being serious to relax when she meets Aika. "I don't care about my friends in the past time, but I swear right now in my chest, I will protect them no matter what." That is the catchphrase when Yukawa is in a pinch. Her theme color is purple pitch and her alter ego is 'Cure Tiramisu '(キュアティラミス Kyua Tiramisu) in Cure Patisserie form or 'Cure Sweet '(キュアスイート Kyua Suu~īto) in Croquembouche Form. * 'Mina '(ミナ Mina) / 'Minatsu Sakura '(みなつ さくら Minatsu Sakura) / 'Cure Velvet '(キュアベルベット Kyua Berubetto) / 'Cure Lollipop '(キュア ロリポップ Kyua Rorripoppu) The fifth cure of the Precure team. Sakura is the last warrior from S'more Island. Sakura is funny, selfish, and care about her friends. But when she thinks Yukawa is betraying her, she becomes an antagonist called "Mina". Her mission is to defeat the Precures. She is actually brainwashed by the soul of Buff Bitter King. When Mina is going to S'more Island, she founds a Croquembouche for a wedding Queen and the King. Slowly her memory is back again. A few time has passed, Mina tries the Croquembouche and eats it. Her memory is back again and being Sakura again. However, the Bufferts Force are targeting Sakura. After Sakura comes to Pitchy Cafe, she tells all the truth. "It's very though to be a Precure, but I don't want those sweets are being removed by you, Bufferts Force!" That is the catchphrase when Sakura is in a pinch. Her theme color is red pitch and her alter ego is 'Cure Velvet '(キュアベルベット Kyua Berubetto) in Cure Patisserie form or 'Cure Lollipop '(キュア ロリポップ Kyua Rorripoppu) in Croquembouche Form. S'more Island * 'Sharari '(シャヤリ Shayari) Sharari is a dog-like fairy that lives with Aika and the others. Sharari is a normal fairy from S'more Island that is alive. The other fairies are just lost their S'more souls. Sharari is a fairy that can make sweets. Sharari ends her sentences with "~shaya". * 'Queen Pastry '(クイーンパストリー Kuīnpasutorī) Queen Pastry is the Queen of S'more Island. She is disappeared because she uses all of her power to defeat Buff Bitter King. Her soul is all being S'more Soul, soul that still alive but should be awaken. She is alive but should be awaken with one hundred Mix Croquembouches. She have give Cure Tiramisu's a mission, to collect Mix Croquembouches, find Precures, and stop Bufferts Force. Bufferts Force Bufferts Force is an abbreviation from "Buffons Desserts Force". * 'Buff Bitter King '(バフビッターキング Bafubittā Kingu) The Buff Bitter King is the King of Bufferts Force. A long time ago, Bitter King are named "King Pastry". That time, Queen Pastry and King Pastry are about for a wedding. However, a mysterious magic is brainwashed him and become Buff Bitter King. * 'Tsuguramu '(つぐらむ Tsuguramu) - The first Emperor on Bufferts Force. Known as "The Winner". He said he can make any dessert. However, this all was a lie. * 'Invy '(インビィ Inbyi) - The second Emperor on Bufferts Force. Known as "The Selfish". Always, she wants any desserts. Everywhere, she grab any desserts without buying or making. * 'Champion '(チャンピオン Chanpion) - The third Emperor on Bufferts Force. Known as "The One". He is saying he is the one who is the King of Dessert. * 'Mina '(ミナ Mina) - The last Emperor on Bufferts Force. However, Mina lefts Bufferts Force after being back into normal. * 'Bufferkill '(バッファーキル Baffākiru) - The series main monster. They are created with taking human's S'more Soul and taking the human's dessert that the human makes. By taking the human S'more Souls, the human will fainted and being dark. Supporting Characters Items * 'Pitch Lock '(ピッチロック Pitchirokku) - Is a phone-like with a charm hole. The charm hole only can be putted by Pitch Magical Charm. This is a required tranformation item for Precures. Their transformation phrase is "Cure Patisserie・A・Mai・Serve!" * 'Pitch Palette '(ピッチパレット Pitchi Paretto) - Is a transformation item only for Sakura. Sakura needs her Pitch Magical Charm to transform into a Precure. Her transformation phrase is "Cure Patisserie・Kirakira・Serve!" * 'Pitch Magical Charm '(ピッチマジカルチャーム Pitchi Majikaru Chāmu) - Is a charm that only can be putted on Pitch Lock. This is a required transformation item for Precures. * 'Pitch Charms '(ピッチチャーム Pitchi Chāmu) - Is a random charm that can be putted on Pitch Lock (for a free random items) and can be putted on Pitch Collector. * 'Pitch Collector '(ピッチコレクター Pitchi Korekutā) - Is an item for collecting Mix Croquembouches and Pitch Charms. * 'Croquembouche Lock '(クロークロックロック Kurokurokku Rokku) - Is a transformation item for all to become Precure with Croquembouche Form. They will need Pitch Magical Charm to transform. Their transformation phrase is "Cure Kurokurokku・S'more・ Serve!" * 'Pitch Butter Rod '(ピッチバターロッド Pitchi Batā Roddo) - Is an attacking item for Cure Shortcake, Cure Cupcake, Cure Biscuit, and Cure Tiramisu. They will require Pitch Charms to put in the Pitch Butter Rod. * 'Pitch Sugar Bowl '(ッチシュガーボウル Pitchi Shugā Bouru) - Is an attacking item for Cure Velvet. She will require Pitch Charm to put in the Pitch Sugar Bowl. * 'S'more Rod '(スモアロッド '' Sumoa Roddo'') - Is an attacking item for Precures when reaching Croquembouche Form. They will require Pitch Charms to put in the S'more Rod. Locations * 'Amaigaoka '(アマイガオカ Amaigaoka) - The hometown of the Cures'. * 'Amaigaoka Junior High School '(アマイガオカ 中学校 Amaigaoka Chūgakkō) - The school they attend. * 'Pitchy Cafe '(ピッチーカフェ Pitchīkafe) - A cafe from S'more Island. Trivia * Pitch Precure! sharing some similarities with Kira Kira Precure A La Mode. '' ** Both has the same theme. ** Both has five members with the theme color pink, blue, purple, and red. ** Both has a place to work. (''KIRAKIRA Patisserie and Pitchy Cafe). * Pitch Precure! also have some similarities with DokiDoki Precure! ** Both has five members with the theme color pink, blue, purple, and red. * Pitch Precure! is the second Pretty Cure series to have dessert/sweets theme. * Pitch Precure! Opening has the word "A La Mode", which means this series is "with an ice cream". In this case, Pitch Precure! Have some similarities with Kira Kira Precure A La Mode. * This is the first series to have 52 episodes in total. Media Music Opening Theme * '''Cook! Pitch Precure! - The opening of Pitch! Precure. Ending Theme * 'Let's Cooking! '- The first ending of Pitch! Precure. * 'My Stomach Hurts~ (Onaka Beko Beko~!!) '- The second ending of Pitch! Precure. Movie Gallery References Category:Series Category:CureDessertSeries Category:Pitch Precure! Category:CureDessert